As science and technology advances day after day and people have increasingly high demand on living standard, different industries are developing more novel and advanced products to provide convenience to consumers, and such tendency is not limited to the area of high-tech products only, but also applied to the area of our daily products. With people's complaint about the inconvenience and design of a poor product, the convenience and performance of products are enhanced, and manufacturers tend to design their products with better quality and convenient functions, and one of the products is an automatic blade folding knife. Such product is not just popular and convenient to use, but is also suitable for outdoor leisure activities, and thus folding knives are quite welcome by people who like sports and leisure activities.
Referring to FIG. 1, an automatic blade knife 2 includes a hollow handle 20 and a knife body 21, wherein the hollow handle 20 has an opening disposed on a side of the hollow handle 20, and the knife body 21 is disposed inside the hollow handle 20 and has a blade portion 211 disposed at an appropriate position on a side of the knife body 21 and a pivotal portion 212 disposed at an end of the blade portion, and the pivotal portion 212 can be pivotally coupled to a spindle 22 disposed at an end of the hollow handle 20, and the hollow handle 20 has a resilient element 23 disposed therein and coupled to the knife body 21 and a press switch 24 disposed in the hollow handle 20 and on another side of the knife body 21 proximate to the spindle 22 for latching the knife body 21 and being protruded from the surface of the hollow handle 20, such that when a user presses the press switch 24 to release the latch of the knife body 21, the knife body 21 can be rotated about the spindle 22 by the resilience of the resilient element 23 and popped out quickly from the hollow handle 20. In other words, a user just needs one hand to quickly and easily operate the automatic blade knife 2.
However, the press switch 24 is protruded from a prominent position at the surface of the hollow handle 20 and thus the press switch 24 may be pressed unintentionally or played by children easily to trigger and pop out the knife body 21, and thus users or children may be cut accidentally and the original intention of the design becomes a danger to users. Although the resilient element 23 of the automatic blade knife 2 has strong resilience to quickly pop the knife body 21 out from the hollow handle 20, the knife body 21 of an automatic blade knife 2 placed in a user's pocket may be turned out of the hollow handle 20 suddenly by a slight external force, which may cut or stab at a user. Although automatic blade knives provide a convenient way of using a knife, they also cause tremendous dangers to users, which are incompliant to the requirements of strict safety regulations.
Therefore, each manufacturer designs various different knives based on the external look and the overall humanistic design or emphasizes on the multifunction and convenient operation of the knives, while paying much attention on the safety of using these knives. The design of knives not only shows a personal style, but also provides humanistic, multifunctional, and convenient features. The key factor for manufacturers to improve the market share of their products is to provide a simple and convenient design and maximize the safety protection, and thus finding a way of providing a convenient safe product that can meet the requirements of safety regulations becomes an important subject for knife manufacturers.